Une nuit d'anniversaire
by burbridgette
Summary: 2 Mois après le départ de Edward, Bella veut faire son deuil en allant voir la villa Cullen... Mais voilà, Quelqu'un qui devrait être partis en sort ... Premier One shot Lemon


**Bonjour tout le monde, et voilà un petit One Shot sur Bella et Jasper...**

**dites moi ce que vous en pensez, une fiction est prévu, toujours un Jella**

_**n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées pour une nouvelle fiction **_

_**avec vos envie et suggestions, une sorte de brainstorming pour une fiction au top !**_

_**L'histoire se situerais après le départ de Edward !**_

**EN ATTENDANT, BONNE LECTURE**

_**POV Bella**_

qu'avions nous fait ? Pourquoi avais je dus céder à ces avances, ma pulsions, notre désirs...

voilà 1 an que les Cullen étaient partis, enfin, pas tous. Jasper avait été abandonné par sa famille, il était resté à Forks, se morfondant dans sa peine, comme je l'avais fait au départ de Edward.

J'avais sus qu'il était resté par le plus grand des hasards, un jours, 2 mois après leurs départ, en voulant aller chez eux, pour faire mon deuil, et peut être prendre la décision de partir me ressourcer auprès de ma mère, à Jacksonville, me refaire une santé avec le soleil. En 2 mois j'avais perdu 12 kilos, ne mangeant que pour survivre, pouvant la plupart du temps ne pas prendre plus d'une pomme par jours.

Mais voilà, au moment de repartir de la villa Cullen, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et j'ai vus un Jasper plus que blafard et torturé, sortir et me murmuré … Bella ? Bella, pourquoi es tu là ?

Tout d abord surprise, choqué, triste en colère et tout les sentiments horribles imaginable, nous avions discuté, appris à nous connaître.

Nous remontions la pente tous les deux. Alice et Edward nous avaient laissés ici, pour ne plus revenir.

10 mois que nous étions devenue des amis proches, Jasper faisait une grande maitrise de sa soif, mais au fond, nous avions compris que ne plus recevoir la soif des autres en sentiments faisait de lui un Cullen normal, car il ne devais plus gérer la soif de 6 vampires de plus, qui même en se maitrisant, la ressentait au fond d'eux.

Mon père avait été réticent de ma fréquentation de Jasper, tout comme les Quileutes, mais en comprenant que seul celui ci me faisant revivre, ils acceptèrent tous et Charlie et Jasper devinrent amis, enfin, autant que l'on peut l'être avec quelqu'un de 20 ans de différences, officiellement.

Mais voilà, pour mon anniversaire, Jasper m'avait inviter à passer la nuit à la villa Cullen, après une fête buffet dinatoire à la salle des fêtes de Forks. Charlie avait tenu à ce que je prenne mon poivre de Cayenne, comme à chaque fois que je devais passer la nuit là bas, et ce qui m'exaspérais dans les premier temps me fit rire par la suite.

Mais voilà, la soirée à la villa Cullen à … pris un autre sens... et ma vie par l'occasion

_**[x] Flash Back [x]**_

JAAAASPER ! Hurlais je depuis la salle de bain.

Bella, ne hurle pas, mon ouïe est fine, qu'as tu ?

Heu, tu peux venir m'aider, je suis tombé dans la baignoire, et heu, je peux pas me relever... mais pas de sang.

Tu veux que je t'aide ?? mais es tu décente ?

Pas vraiment, juste une toute petite serviette, mais vite, je crois que j'ai la cheville cassé... dis je en sanglotant sous la douleur

2 secondes plus tard, il était là, les yeux désespérément rivé ailleurs que sur moi, et me portant dans ces bras aux salon. Tiens, met ça sur toi, dit il en me donnant un plaid pour me couvrir. Je reviens, de vais dans le bureau de Carliste voir ce que je peux trouver pour ta cheville.

Quand je fut emmitouflé dans le plaid, Jasper revint et vérifia ma cheville.

Rien de cassé, juste un belle contusion, je vais te masser, ok ?

D accord, dis je, et il commença son massage avec une crème, et la sensation de ces mains glacé qui me massent ne peuvent m'empêcher un petit gémissement étouffé de plaisir. Il du le ressentir, car il accentua la pression, et mon gémissement franchit alors la barrière de mes lèvres … il remonta alors doucement ses mains le long de ma jambes, mes yeux rivés dans les siens, noirs, mais je sus que c'était du désir...

Il s'empara alors de mes lèvres, et je me fis glisser le long du canapé, pour que celui ci puisse s'allonger sur moi... toujours no lèvres soudés, je sentis ses mains passés sous le tissus du plaid... et je frissonnais

tu veux que j'arrête ? Demanda t'il paniqué ?

NOOON, continu, s'il te plait, fait moi l'amour...

et en deux secondes, le plaid était par terre, et lui nu comme moi... Mais je voulais jouer avec lui...

Sous la force de la surprise, je vous fis rouler au sol, et à califourchon sur lui, je fis glisser mes baisers le long de son coup, de sa poitrine, et je fis courir ma langue le long de sa verge dure et fraiche, longue à faire pâlir les envieux...

Je le glissait lentement dans ma bouche, mordillant son gland, le léchant et le suçant encore et encore.... et au moment ou il s'y attendais le moins, je le pris totalement en bouche, lui arrachant un cris de surprise et je le senti convulser sous moi... je ralentis le mouvement, et recommença mon manège, jusqu'à le reprendre par surprise, buttant au fond de ma gorge.

Bella... Bella je vais.... mais je continuais, n'écoutant que mon envie... et il se déversa en moi en quelques longs jets froid. Je ne dirais pas que ce goût de sperme dans ma bouche était le meilleur goût de ma vie, mais savoir que c'était Jasper me rendis heureuse, quand je le vis rejeter la tete dans un petit rire nerveux, de plaisir....

Bella, wow, Bella, je suis désolé, mais.... wow...

et en tant que vampire, quelques petites secondes suffirent puis il repris le contrôle, et me rendis alors la monnaie de ma pièce.... il m'allongea sur le dos, et quitta ma bouche pour mon lobe d'oreille, je crus alors que je pourrais mourir maintenant, les caresses faisant de mon pauvre petit cœur le roulement d'une machine à laver en mode essorage....

ses baisers étaient arrivés à mon intimité, désormais humide de mon désir... je me cambrais alors en sentant son souffle glacé sur mon bouton de chaire, qu'il commences à malaxer avec son pouce.... puis sa langue le remplaça, et il me lécha ma chatte désormais humide à souhait, comme si il essayait d'aspirer tout mon désir... je gémis de plaisir quand je sentie deux de ses doigts me pénétrer en douceur.... sa langue jouant avec mon clitoris, je crus défaillir. Après quelques minutes de torture, mes parois se contractèrent sur ses doigts et il accentua la pression de sa langue sur mon clitoris, me faisant atteindre le 7éme ciel en nombreux soubresauts....

après m'avoir laisser recupérer quelques minutes, je me positionna sur Jasper, et le regardais dorit dans les yeux, cherchant une quelconque envie de partir, mais il du faire la même recherche, car il me fit rouler sous lui, et me demanda alors :

Tu es sure de toi Bella ? On peut tout arrêter là si tu veux...

Jasper, prend moi je t'en supplia...

et il se présenta doucement à mon entrée, et dans un mouvement de hanches simultané, je le sentis en moi. Bien que la douleur que provoqua mon déflorement, celle ci passa sous les multiples attentions de Jasper, qui alliait coup de reins lents, baisers et caresses. Il accentua petit à petit le rythme au gré de mes poussées de bassins, et après quelques minutes de plaisirs intentes, il me murmura a l'oreille...

Bella, je vais venir... viens... viens Be... Bella, viens en même temps que moi my lovely....

Et sous ces mots, je sentis le plaisirs me submerger, à grandes vagues, en même temps que son visage de contracta sous l'orgasme, et je hurlais mon plaisir en même temps que je sentie sa semence froide en moi....

Nous retombions tout deux, éreintés et bien heureux....

[x] _**Fin du Flash Back**_ [x]

Et voilà, tu connais l'histoire, s'il te plait Alice, ne m'en veux pas ….

Bella, je viens de parcourir la moitié du globe suite à ma vision, je t'en veux pas du tout, tu sais, maintenant que je suis avec Edward..., et sinon, vous contiez nous prévenir quand que vous vous mariez aujourd'hui ?

Beh, avant qu'il arrive....

Bella, tu ne m'a pas facilité la tache là, mais bon, on vas s'arranger avant que Charlie et Carliste t'emmène à l'hôtel....

Et sur ce, ma meilleure amie essaya de finir de nouer ma robe de mariée, dont la protubérance de mon ventre gênait légèrement la tache... Et oui, qui sait, avec une capote, on en serait peut etre pas là...

_**Verdict ? J'espère avoir enlever le maximum de fautes d'orthographes, **_

_**et puis j'attends vos review, surtout pour cette nouvelle idée de Fiction …**_

_**Mmmmmmmmmmmwaaaah à tous...**_


End file.
